Mephisto
Mephisto is the first Great Evil, the Lord of Hatred, one of the Prime Evils and their probable leader. History In the Beginning Each Tathamet's head melted and became a demon, Mephisto was the very first to appear Mephisto saw his siblings came to existence Dethroning of the Abyss Rulers Mephisto and his siblings claimed the Burning Hells but it was already ruled by those who would later be known as the Abyss Rulers, after a long war, the Prime Evils defeated the Abyss Rulers, took Hell's throne and banished their foes in the Abyss He attacked Heaven with his siblings First Fight of the Eternal Conflict The Angels were overwhelmed by Demons, a Seraph of Tyrael's Court called Izual, while one of the eldest angels, fought and beat the demons and, with the help of Inarius, the right-arm of Tyrael and, later, of Archangels, managed to make Prime Evils return to Hell Sin War Mephisto learned the existence of Nephalems and asked to his son Lucion to create a religion, the Triune When the Triune didn't worked, Mephisto choosed to attack Sanctuary Angels and Demons attacked Sanctuary, Uldyssian sacrificed himself to help humans to live When Mephisto asked for Inarius in order to make a truce, Malthael accepted Dark Exile After the Sin War, the four Lesser Evils knew that the Prime Evils lied to them, Belial, Mephisto's apprentice, manipulated Azmodan, Duriel and Andariel in order to rule all of Hell Mephisto was locked in Sanctuary like the other Prime Evils while Belial and Azmodan started a war for supremacy in Hell Locking When the Horadrims came to find Mephisto, they managed to lock him in the blue Soulstone and asked to the Zakarum Church in Kurast to keep the blue Soulstone Season 1 While possessing Sankrekur, he manipulated Lazarus in order to free Diablo Season 2 Mephisto is freed by Diablo and definitely took the body of Sankrekur as his vessel Mephisto is, like Diablo, locked in his soulstone and they are banished in Abyss Season 3 Mephisto is, like the other Prime Evils, absorbed by Diablo when the latter become the Prime Evil Reaper of Souls Malthael was killed by the Nephalem while Mephisto, like all demons locked in the Black Soulstone, fleed on Sanctuary Personnality Mephisto is the most intelligent and cunning of the Prime Evil, he's not wrathful. There are some who believe that if there is truly a leader among the Burning Hells, it is Mephisto. However, Mephisto considers himself as equal with his brothers, It is said that Mephisto was most adept at pitting his brothers against each other. Diablo and Baal chafed at his manipulations, but more often than not they complied. Deckard Cain speculated that this was because Mephisto provided them with ample opportunities to pursue their ambitions. Perhaps because of this, Mephisto is seen by some to be a unifier and great tactician. It was Mephisto's greatest ambition to pit entire societies against each other, to turn brother against brother, to seed discord and distrust wherever he could. Mephisto shuns companionship, considering it "a comfort of the wretched." Mephisto views hatred as a tool, though one to be wielded with precision. That said, his hatred has a miasmic effect on wherever he goes. He loathes all, including the nephalem and humanity (whose sufferring is his delight, and whom he considers to be lacking in both physical and mental strength). His hatred even extends so far as to despise Creation itself. However, his greatest hate is reserved for angels, especially Inarius. He sees Izual as a tool. Ergo, the inhabitants of Sanctuary were seen by him as weapons to be forged in his likeness and directed towards the High Heavens. However, Mephisto have respect for Auriel, considering her aspect (hope) "the only virtue with purpose." Mephisto is extremely loving and caring towards his children, Lucion and Lilith, they're both extremely precious to him and he even tortured Inarius when he learned that the Archangel locked Lilith. Abilities Mephisto is extremely powerful and strong though not as much as Baal or Diablo, he's very skilled in poison and lightning attacks as well as in ranged fights He's, like all Demonic Lords, empowered by his concept Servants Belial: A Lesser Evil, the Lord of Lie Izual: Once a strong lieutnant of Tyrael, Izual became a servant of the Prime Evils and the Lord of Injustice Zakarum: After its corruption, Mephisto has total controll over Zakarum Quotes "What I want ?, I want Inarius" -Mephisto to Malthael at the Truce "My daughter and I may not see...eye to eye, but if you hurt her, I will empale you with barbed hooks for all of eternity" -Mephisto to Inarius "You are the harbinger of our return, Diablo! Send forth your Terror into Hell"-Mephisto to Diablo when he manipulated Lazarus Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Great Evil Category:Prime Evils Category:Zakarum Church